


collateral damage

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen? Honey?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	collateral damage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "Jared likes to bite and bruise - Jensen's got bruises on his wrists, nipples, inner thighs, etc. from Jared's enormous paws."

"Jensen? Honey?"

Jeans around his ankles, Jensen glanced up at the wardrobe mistress who had frozen in place, one of Dean's jackets clutched absently in her hands as she stared at him.

He frowned in confusion, giving her a bemused smile as he joked, "C'mon, Diane, it's not like there's anything you've not seen before."

His mind flashed back to the fitting a week earlier which had featured a surprise appearance from his co-star, who'd pulled the boxers off his kicking legs before running off through the set with a gleeful cackle. "Jared's not even around tonight, I swear."

Diane did not look placated, eyes still fixed on Jensen's body as she commented, "You alright, sweetie?"

Baffled, Jensen glanced down at himself, sighing internally when he saw the bruises covering his hips and thighs. The large, obvious bruises in the shape of the Padalecki paws.

He decided against sharing the story of how Jared had hoisted him over his shoulder, stripped him naked, and held his hips as he pounded into him against his SUV.

He also opted not to disclose how Jared had fastened a spreader bar to his ankles, holding him open as he pinched, groped and spanked Jensen's inner thighs with his gigantic hands.

Instead he shrugged, flashing Diane an easy smile. "Couple of bad falls last week. It's nothing, really."

"Hmm." The wardrobe mistress folded her arms across her chest. "And I supposed you'll be telling me you just happened to fall on your wrists. And your ankles. Repeatedly."

Jensen raised his wrists to the lights of the trailer, almost facepalming when he saw the marks Dean's shirts usually hid.

He saw the lines where the handcuffs had dug in the previous evening when Jared had chained him to the bed and tickled him until he'd begged him to stop.

Rope marks ran above those from the previous weekend, and he remembered with vivid clarity the nylon rope rubbing against his wrists as Jared had hoisted his arms above his head, hands roaming all over Jensen's body while he'd tried desperately to keep his footing on the slippery floor.

Discarding those explanations, he offered, "I got tied up on set yesterday. It was too much work to keep letting me out between reshoots."

Diane looked skeptical. "You get choked yesterday as well?"

Hand darting to his neck, Jensen rubbed the fading bruises and answered honestly, "Monday."

It was true, but Diane didn't need to know that it was on their kitchen table rather than on set, Jared fucking into him while his hand locked tightly around his throat, cutting off Jensen's air and making him come even harder than usual.

"Uh huh." She took a few steps closer and flicked Jensen's nipple pointedly, "You wanna tell me what those are from as well? Because I'm pretty sure that Sam didn't put nipple clamps on Dean and tug on them till he bruised like a goddamn peach."

Jensen's eyes flickered to his tender nipples before they widened with panic at the implication of Diane's words and he protested defensively, "I didn't-"

"Sure," Diane interrupted sarcastically. "Just like that wasn't a Jared-shaped handprint I saw on your ass last month."

Jensen's cheeks flushed red at the observation and her tone softened as she added, "You gotta be careful with yourself, sweetie. Different strokes for different folks and all that but don't be letting him hurt you with those massive hands of his. Hell, the boy practically squashes you everytime he gives you a hug."

Jensen nodded silently, head down in embarrassment and she patted his shoulder, moving away to the clothes rack. "Alright, let's get Dean all fitted up. You prefer green or blue today?"

"Green," Jensen murmured, running a thumb along his bruised wrists and hoping that Jared's grand plan for the night (complete with spatula and apron strings) wouldn't leave too many marks tomorrow.


End file.
